Jane, Maura and Angel
by lonewolf 83
Summary: A rework on my fic about Wildcat. wrote myself in a corner.


**Work of fanfiction.**

Maura was curios every Saturday Jane didn't want to spend time together

Jane always made excuses.

But now when she was at the zoo with Bass she saw her walking with a group of kids. One of them held her hand.

The child holding Jane her hand was oblivious a mutant as were most of the group.

'Jane.' She called.

'Maura.' Jane started to look frightened.

'Mamma is this the nice lady you work with?' asked the girl holding Jane her hand.

'Yes she is.'

Maura her eyes grew.

The girl smiled. 'do you really have a pet tortoise?' she asked.

Maura laughed. "Yes your mother calls Bass a turtle.'

'Mamma' that is mean.' The girl said.

Jane chuckled. Before asking 'why are you here Maura?'

'Finding Bass a friend.'

'O that is nice.' The little girl said.

The other children nodded.

The next Monday Maura confronted Jane with the knowledge she had while Jane had brought her coffee.

'Jane you should have told me.'

The other woman looked down.

'Angel was born out of rape.' Jane whispered.

Maura gasped.

'I love her to bits but she is saver at the place she is.'

'Is that why you did not took my advances?' Maura asked.

'Relationships became difficult for me after I was raped.'

'May I touch you?' Maura asked. She knew Jane hated to be touched.

Jane nodded.

A moment later she was being hugged.

'It is going to be ok.'

Jane smiled with tears in her eyes.

That night Jane did not sleep alone she slept with Maura.

The next Saturday Jane and Maura took Angel with them out together.

Angel needed some new clothes. So together with one of the older mutants which loved shopping they headed for the local mall.

Jubilation call me Jubilee was a delight. Decided Maura the teen loved shopping unlike Jane. And she was on the lookout at the moment.

Jane smirked when Maura asked in a corner of one store about the girl.

'She is the bodyguard.' Maura her eyes grew.

'Former X-men. Decided to be a kid again.'

Maura smiled.

After having shopped they went to the Dirty Robber.

Angel got some raised eyes but that was it.

Soon they were joined by Korsak and Frost

'So who is the little girl?' Frost asked after Jubilee had introduced herself.

'My daughter Angel' Jane replied

Korsak grinned.

'Finally introducing us.'

Frost his eyes grew.

'You mean?'

'Yes I kept her a secret because of her being a mutant.'

'Mamma are this uncle Vince and uncle Bobby?' Her daughter asked.

Both men smiled at Angel her words.

'Yes we are.' Said a smiling Korsak.

A moment later both were hugged by a certain little girl.

Both men smiled at her actions and hugged her back.

'Yes she is a cuddle bug' Jane said.

Korsak and Frost grinned. While Korsak ruffled Angel her hair.

The little girl beamed 'Do you really have puppies?' she asked Korsak.

'Angel Rizzoli you can't have a puppy!

headmistress Frost and headmaster Cassidy told you can't have one' Jubilee said sternly Her face softened when she saw Angel her face. 'You have to be older sweetheart.' The older girl said.

'Angel looked down

'Your friend is right. animals are a great responsibility.' Korsak said

'Their beautiful but they need care.'

Angel kept looking down.

'You can play with Joe Friday later.' Her mother said with a smile.

'But?' the girl said.

'your headmasters' Said no puppy at the moment and you heard uncle Vince.'

Kneeling in front of her daughter Jane. Smiled at her,

'Your too young for a puppy at the moment,'

That evening Angel played with Joe Friday and petted Bass

'Time for bed sweetheart.' Jane said after a while.

'But.'

'No buts bug little girls need their sleep." Her mother said.

The next day both Maura and Jane has a problem.. A four year old problem that wanted to cuddle.

Both had been in some activities before the little girl had snuck in the bed.

'What is that smell?' the small girl asked.

'O you were wrestling

Both women blushed,

'Do I going to get baby siblings?' the four year old asked.

This made Maura and Jane laugh,.

'Not yet bug.' Said Jane.

**A.N.**

**Decided to get Wildcat back I wrote myself in a corner using to many crossovers in the original story.**


End file.
